The Lion Guard ,Together!
The Lion Guard, Together! this is the fourth episode of the second season of ''The Lion Guard: New Beginning'' Plot three teams of the Lion Guard under the leadership of Mohatu, Shauri and Vitani will have to save Marigold who was kidnapped by Janja's Clan Transcript (episode begins with Mohatu showing Marigold around the Lion Guards Cave) Mohatu: and here all the members of the Lion Guard meet Marigold: but from now on there are three teams Kenai (bear): yes, since Vitani and Shauri have their own teams Marigold: we will definitely be much safer now Janja (he in the bushes to himself): don't be so sure a little lioness (later in Outlands) Zuri: you say that Princess Mohatu shows her cousin Mariglod a Lion Guards Cave? Janja: she agrees and she told her how safe she is at Pridelands thanks to three Lion Guard teams Scar: let's show the princesses how wrong they are Rairai: agrees Scar Zuri: that is, you know your task and do it Zira: you heard the general, let's do it! Marigold: Mom, I'm going hunting a butterfly Vitani: okay daughter, just don't move away from Pride Rock Marigold: okay mom, I won't be away (while Marigold hunts a butterfly, Rairai and Janja watch her) Rairai: it's her, I recognize her Janja: Scar was right, catching her won't be a problem Rairai: Goigoi, catch her! Goigoi: yes honey! (Goigoi catches Marigold) Marigold: hey leave me! Vitani (sees Army members Scar kidnap her daughter): no! Marigold! Marigold: no! Mom! Vitani: Lion Guard, listen! Mohatu: what's the matter, aunt? Vitani: Army of Scar kidnapped my daughter Shauri: we have to find her and save her The Lion Guard serves and protects ... all three teams of the Lion Guards: to the end of the Pridelands! (later on when traveling) Mohatu: I think we need support if we want to save Marigold Sahuri: we need someone big and dangerous Vitani: big and dangerous? Who are you thinikng about? Mohatu: I think I know who Aunt is about (on the territory of Tyrannosaurs in the Land of Dinosaurs) Mohatu (to Isabella): so me and Shauri thought you and some other dinosaurs would help us to save Marigold will you help us Isabella: of course we'll help you, right Cadance? Cadance: of course it does Stacy: let's get to work! Cheezi: hey Janja? Janja: what's going on? Chungu: did you say that the Lion Guard would come to Marigold's rescue? Janja: yes, what? Nne: you probably didn't say they would be helped by dinosaurs! (meanwhile in the Scar Cave) Shupavu: Scar! Scar: what's up? Shupavu: The Lion Guard is coming here and they brought dinosaurs with them Scar: Zuri! Zuri: what's up? Scar: have traps set out from huge boulders, dinosaurs will have a hard time removing them (in the meantime on the path leading to the Army of Scar hideout) Isabella (runs slower): oh, it looks like Scar has set a trap for us Hamu: it's not a problem for you Mohatu: are you sure you can handle it? Isabella: relax, I'll take care of it (moves the boulder) Elena: this lizard is right Scar: are you? Elena: agrees the most powerful of the jaquins Skylar: and her husband Kenai: and her best friend Elena (fights with Scar) Kenai: Zuri you don't have a chance with a bear Zuri: and you with a lioness Marigold: Mohatu! save me! Mohatu: Marigold is already being done! Janja: I won't allow it (Mohatu fights with Janja and defeats him) Mohatu: now you know what I inherited from my parents Rairai: you won't run away so easily Haraka: are you sure of this? Baraka: I didn't advise you to risk it Goigoi: that's right honey, this rhino and this hybrid beat me easily Mohatu (to Shauri and Vitani): ready? Vitani and Shauri: ready Mohatu: it's time to roar (Mohatu Vitani and Shauri use the Grandfather Roar) Scar: my daughter is stronger than me Vitani: that's right, Dad Kenai: good Vitani, we saved your daughter Isabella: let's go back home Skylar: good idea, I'm for it (later on Pride Rock) Simba: that is, working as a team, you saved Marigold? Elena: yes, as you can see when we work together, we are stronger Characters Mannmals Kenai(bear) Elena Skylar Scar Zuri Janja Rairai Zira Simba Mohatu's Guard Mohatu Ona Haraka Mtoto Hamu Shauri's Guard Shauri Dage Baraka Chagina Asha Vitanis' Guard Vitani Shabaha Kasi (Vitani's guard member) Imara Tazama Dinosaurs Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candance Flynn Stacy Hirano Phineas Flynn HollyCategory:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Episodes Category:Kanapkuba Category:Kanapkuba's Universe Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe